<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Careful With Your Tongue, Son by desk_mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436119">Careful With Your Tongue, Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desk_mess/pseuds/desk_mess'>desk_mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Eldritch, Gen, Murder, Suicide, Torture, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desk_mess/pseuds/desk_mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Beetlejuice's backstory. Starting with a Native American woman's opportune deal with an Old God and ending with the arrival of the Maitland's manila folder. (Title taken from Devil's Train by The Lab Rats.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Careful With Your Tongue, Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First part of a multi chapter fic depending on the reception this gets.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She'd been born the first of many in her family, dark haired, dark eyed and brown tawny skinned. Her mother, the strongest and wisest. Her father, the greatest of hunters. They both lead the tribe; a small group of hunter-gatherers that travelled the cool forests in spring and summer and the warm plains in autumn and winter. The eldest child worked peaceably with her siblings and mother until she was a teen. The Mother fell ill and their medicine man had yet to be replaced after his own passing. The Father stayed by The Mother's side and aided her when he could. The eldest of the children, at only fourteen, cared for her tribe in The Mother's weakness. A year later, The Mother passed on and the eldest child took her place fully. The Mother was buried in the family chamber of the tribe's mound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Father mourned far longer than anticipated and the tribe's meat supply began to run low despite the other men's twofold work. The, now, lady took it upon herself to ration her own food to her tribe, leaving herself weak with only a few small morsels. She loved her tribe dearly and spent all of her days traveling as far as she dared and gathering what food she could for her tribe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A year after The Mother passed, The Father passed from grief and starvation. He was placed next to The Mother in burial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lady continued in her caring for the tribe when she came upon an idea. Her tribe was stricken hard with grief from the loss of their leaders whose places she now took. If she were to live forever she could spare them the grief of another lost soul. She could travel far and wide to gather food without fear of death from the animals stalking from brush and limb. The Lady knew it was against the laws of their beliefs but her love for her tribe far outweighed her own beliefs. And so, when the opportunity presented itself, The Lady prayed to their Gods for their mercy and kindness to grant her immortality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Months later her answer came in the form of whispers around their campfire. Around the campfire the tribe sat, enjoying their meal, while The Lady wandered the ring, a small handful of berries slowly disappearing. Stories were spreading among the hunters in the tribe of an Old God residing in a cave a few days down the river. They spoke of growls and glowing eyes in the dim light of the dawn sun. Intrigued, The Lady hatched a plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tribe settled down for sleep that evening, some of the hunters remaining on guard in shifts. The Lady snatched up some berries and a dagger for her trek and dumped them into her deerskin bag. She snuck through the treeline and down to the river, following the directions the hunters had accidentally divulged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed the river for a few days, sleeping up in the trees when she felt fatigue settle in. When finally she began to lose hope, she noticed the darkening of the air. It was broad daylight yet her surroundings grew darker and heavier as she continued downriver. The trees around her began to tilt and curl unnaturally while wavering between whites, browns, and blacks. Some of the branches twisted into predators, making The Lady jump when the wind rustled them. Rodents darted around her feet, their fur and eyes black as the midnight sky. Some of their tails were missing while others missed ears or even legs. The Lady followed their path with her eyes. The cave was ahead of her, the rodents scurrying around it and out of sight. The forest floor vibrated with the Old God's roar when The Lady broke a twig underfoot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who goes there?" A rough, distorted voice bellowed with a sharp snarl. Within the cave, two pricks of golden light shone down on The Lady. This did not scare her. In fact, she stood taller, throwing her hair over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I!" The Lady replied. "I come here to ask you to allow me to live forever." Smokey black tendrils began to seep around the edges of the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why would you want that, child?" The Old God's voice softened slightly, no longer echoing around the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My tribe has suffered much heartbreak. As their leader it falls to me to support them. They cannot handle another loss. We now also run low on food. We cannot travel far without fear of death." She spoke loudly and clearly, stepping closer to the dark, smokey cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I find your reasons just, child. You must know that this will come with a heavy cost. One that you must bear with you for all of your eternity. I ask that you reconsider these choices." The Old God spoke with a quiet despair. "You are still young. You will not die for a long time. Your tribe will mourn you, yes, but it will be easier for them to bear as time passes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you will grant me this wish?" The Lady inquired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shall but you must realize that this comes with a terrible price that cannot be undone. I beg of you to listen to the conditions before you make a final decision." The Old God paused as if trying to find the right words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you do this for me now? My tribe will be missing me soon and I do not want to worry them. I will come back as soon as I can to hear you out." The Lady spoke earnestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe that you will. You have a gracious heart but under such conditions you must at least understand--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. It's dangerous and I will pay the price. Any price is a price I am willing to pay. I would do anything for my tribe to ensure their safety and happiness." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand, however--" The Lady stepped closer to the Old God,  arms spread out wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am ready, Old God." There was a huff of wind from the cave, as if the Old God had sighed in irritation. The Lady watched as the cool, smokey tendrils snuck towards her and twined through her legs and up her body. Soon enough, all she could see was black smoke and feel the tickle of it on her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver shot up her spine and the pains of walking and aches of hunger faded to a dull buzzing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lady profusely thanked the Old God and left, not hearing the Old God's warning lecture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She returned to the riverbank and followed it until nightfall when the stress of the day finally caught up to her. She slept peacefully and deeply while her belly pulsed slowly, the small monstrous entity just beginning to form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she woke, The Lady stretched and grabbed her bag, heading back upriver to the tribe's encampment. It would take another few days to return, especially as she paused to pick the ripened berries she found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she returned, she was showered with love and adoration from the tribe. The fresh berries that she picked were passed around and there was plenty for all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next month, The Lady began to venture further and further into the forest in search of fresh berries. Each time she returned to the tribe with bags of berries enough for all. Unfortunately, her body began to stir with strange cravings. Cravings for raw meat and bones. She brushed these aside and continued on with her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another month came and went and her cravings only strengthened. Except they weren't for just any animal. She thirsted for the blood of her tribe-mates. Rather sadly, she told them of this and left one of the tribesmen in charge as she left for the forest to take a healing retreat. They worried for each other's safety but she assured them she would be back as soon as she felt safe to return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lady travelled the forest for a week before truly noting that something was incredibly wrong. Everywhere she went, shadows and voices followed. Towering, maddening shadows. Taunting, leering voices. She laid down to sleep on beds of leaves, ignoring the voices as they grew in ferocity, begging her to return to her tribe and bring them all to slaughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She easily fit into the forest with her adventuring spirit. The forest supplied her with bounties of food and firewood. She met smooth lakes and winding rivers. She followed them as far as she could. When she could, she fished and dined like the leader she was supposed to be. She met beautiful glades, unlike she had ever seen before. It began to get hotter with the onset of summer. Gradually her hunting skills came to good use as she snagged deer and truly feasted like a leader. Depressingly, the shadows and voices returned and returned, growing stronger and more dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another month passed and she found her dress growing tight around her abdomen. She shed it and cut it into a skirt and a top. It wasn't conventional for her tribe but she had a sickening feeling she would never be able to return to them. If these voices persisted, she'd never return to anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One night, after a filling meal of venison and berries, she settled down to sleep, watching the stars through the forest canopy. She slept easily without need for a blanket. The cool wind fluttered her hair and tickled her cheeks. She brushed it aside and turned over, falling asleep immediately. She was growing steadily better at fighting off the voices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What awoke her in the morning was a blood-curdling scream. She sat bolt upright, stomach writhing in pain and heart beating out of her chest. Her stomach clenched and she pitched to the side, spilling her guts. She wretched for a long while, blood and bile colouring the browning leaves red. When at last she thought herself finished, she crawled over to the bank of the nearby stream and washed the acrid taste out of her mouth. She leaned back against a tree and braided her hair into plaits, her stomach still twisting in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When at last the pain was impossible to bear, she glanced down to see if she had possibly rolled over something in her sleep. The sight she received was far more horrifying. A squirming black mass lay where her stomach once was, brown skin turned almost black. As the mass continued to move, she screamed again and fainted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she awoke once more, the sun was high in the sky and the stream still flowed lazily beside her. With much hesitancy, she glanced down quickly at her stomach. There was nothing wrong. Where formerly there had been a horrifying black mass there was only smooth, tawny-brown skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued in this way for another week. Her skin grew darker, not with sunlight, but with the pitch black blood flooding her veins. Her nails and hair grew darker and darker as time went on. She began to miss her tribe. She wanted to go back to them horribly but still the voices threatened harm upon them. She would do what she must to protect her kin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four months after her visit to the Old God, she began to wish she had heard him through. Now that she was noticing the changes in her body and the intense heat beating from therein, she really wished she had listened. She had chopped half her hair off with her dagger to try and fight the heat but now all it did was stand up, flickering like flames and sometimes even igniting the leaves and limbs above her. Also unfortunately she became more sensitive to the sun. She yearned for it but the pain it sent flaring in her bloodstream was enough to make her stray. The campfire, however, fuelled her energy. The flames were enticing and she found she could lay among them and not be burned. The nights soon became too hot to bear the campfire's heat so she ceased to use them for energy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of those mornings, she woke horrified. Her screams echoed for miles at the sight of the black stomach mass returning and moving around, reaching out of her stomach with blackened tendrils. The pain radiating from her stomach was unbearable. Once again, she fainted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first she didn't recognize where she woke next. She hadn't been there in months. The Old God's cave. Exiting the cave was a horrible mass of blackened tendrils and tentacles, unlike she had ever seen before. Nestled among them were bulging golden eyes and round mouths lined with jagged teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should have listened, child," it announced in a gruesome, growling voice. "You were too naive to listen to me and now you are paying the price. In five months time your child will be birthed, a monstrosity like me. You did not listen to me so now you must bear a horrible pain as the monster grows inside you. So long as you remain alive throughout, you will remain living forever. Shall you take your life, you will be spared pain forever but you will never live again." With that, the dream dissolved and she sunk back into her body. She curled up in the fire the tendrils had lit and cried herself to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next week was more horrific than the first four months. Sickening nightmares came one after the other while the creature inside her writhed and squeezed her organs viciously. Her eyes and skin darkened to the shade of coal. She no longer ate, drank, or slept, finding that it gave the creature less energy to torment her. Her nails and teeth began to elongate and she thirsted even more hungrily for blood, bounding after innocent animals like a rabid dog. It became almost mundane to her to wake up and see the mass of tendrils poking around at her clothes and the ground below her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the middle of the fifth month everything about her former being was lost to the creature inside her. She hunted and fed like a beast but the raw blood made her vomit. She walked on all fours and used the powers the entity had given her to become one with the shadows. All her rationality was long since gone, living forever but a sweet, sick fantasy never to be achieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow The Monster found herself at the edge of the treeline to the encampment she had left months ago. She watched as her former tribe-mates settled in for the night, four remaining on guard. Lithely, The Monster snuck around the back of one of the guards and reached a clawed hand around his throat. With a sharp </span>
  <em>
    <span>swish</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was falling to the ground, gurgling through the spill of bright red liquid. She leaned over him and lapped at his blood as the life drained from his face. His blood was tangy and rancid in her mouth so she moved to the next guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Monster only stopped when she saw a little face peeking out from the leafy branches where her siblings all slept. The youngest, a little girl of four, was watching as The Monster tore into the other tribe members. She made her way to the siblings and watched them as they slept, all nice and neat in a row. The littlest girl tried to push The Monster away but she retaliated and wrapped a single tendril around and into her mouth, keeping her quiet. The little girl was forced to watch as her siblings' throats were all sliced in one quick swing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When this was done, The Monster released the crying little girl who cowered away, hiding her face. The Monster brought out her trusty dagger, moving the child's head to look, and recognition flashed in the little girl's eyes. Holding the child's face still, The Monster raised the dagger to her own throat and dashed it down to the bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Monster didn't know this, but the child wept over her oldest sister's body as the monstrous features sluffed away with her life. Below all those horrifying features was her beautiful sister. Dark haired, dark eyed and brown tawny skinned. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment or message me to let me know if I should keep going.<br/>Remember: You are loved and cherished and we'd hate to lose you &lt;3.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>